The New Wings
by 1358456
Summary: Y has finally enrolled in high school and is excited to begin! But unfortunately, it seems that her legendary reputation has beat her to it, and had spread amongst the first year kids like wildfire. And amidst the terrors of her fellow classmates and overall boredom, she seeks to join a club that strikes her fancy, but doesn't know which one that would be.
1. The New Beginning

**Welcome to The New Wings, or Wings for short. It's my one and only** _ **dreaded**_ **high school AU story. It's designed to be experimental, short, and entertaining, aiming to be finished within 10 chapters.**

 **Since Wings is in a high school setting, there will be a ton of blood and violence and a lot of bad f*cking language.**

 **The primary focus of this story is on X and Y, but mostly Y. The older cast will appear as well, and feature roles/bonds that are not possible in any other story.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: The New Beginning

Vaniville Crescent, 6:30 am…

Y slowly moved her hands up her leg starting from the ankle, straightening out any and all creases in the long black stocking that reached to the middle of her thigh. Once she was satisfied, she lowered that leg and raised the other one onto the stool to do the same.

She then straightened out her skirt that didn't quite reach the stockings, leaving a portion of her thighs bare. Y didn't mind, though. She knew that guys liked such things, as they made her look even more attractive. Besides, this was the provided school uniform, so she didn't really have a say in the matter. Though _technically_ , if she wanted, she could replace the clothes with similar clothes of different color. As long as the new clothes weren't too outlandish, there shouldn't be a problem. But she wanted to stick with the uniform though.

Y slowly twirled in front of the full length mirror to check her final appearance. … This was it; her first day in high school. And she wanted to look perfect. There had to be a perfectly delicate balance of cute, gorgeous, and sexy. This was her opportunity at a brand new start at a brand new school. This day _had_ to go perfectly.

"Are you ready?" came her mother's voice from outside the room.

"Almost," Y replied, as she finished dressing herself. She did another twirl in front of the mirror and straightened out all creases in her clothes. Now that she looked perfect, she spun on her heels and headed out of her room. "There. What do you think?" she asked her mother, who was waiting right in front of the door.

Her mother took a brief moment to fix her daughter's pink hair ribbon and then cast a look up and down.

"Looks good," she said with a smile.

"Great! I'm off, then!" Y said excitedly as she made her way downstairs.

Grace chuckled a bit and slowly made her way downstairs, just in time to see Y putting her shoes on.

"Don't forget your _bag_ ," she said as she sat down by the kitchen table.

Y immediately froze. She blinked a couple of times and realized that she currently didn't have her backpack. … Here she was, excited to head off to school… and she forgot her bag like an idiot. "… F*ck."

"Language," Grace warned amusedly. "Let's not start your _brand new_ school year like that."

"The school day hasn't started yet," Y argued as she sprinted back upstairs. "So it doesn't count!"

Y charged into her room and fetched her backpack. She took a brief moment to look all around the room to make sure she had everything this time before sprinting back downstairs to put her shoes back on.

"There. _Now_ you're ready," Grace said with a chuckle.

" _Now_ I'm off!" Y declared.

"Be careful. And have fun. And be careful."

"You said that one already," Y said as she opened the front door.

"Two different meanings," Grace said simply. "And see if you can get a boyfriend this time, huh?"

Y almost slipped down the small set of stairs and cast a quick glare at her mother. She didn't retort though and instead, gave a quick wave and left, beginning the approximately 40 minute walk to school. She glanced at her watch. It was 6:40 right now, so by the time she got to the school, it'd be 7:20 am, giving her 10 minutes before classes began.

The schedule was straight forward. 8 hours of classes, and a 30 minute lunch break in between. But this being a first day, probably not a lot was going to happen… unless the teacher of a certain class was an absolute hard-ass.

30 minutes later, Y arrived at the surprisingly big school. She glanced at her watch again. Hm. It seemed that her excitement had accelerated her steps. Great, now she had 20 minutes to wander around inside and find her homeroom. The building was gigantic, so it _might_ take a while. Though intuition told her that first years like herself would all end up on the first floor.

Y reached for the front door and momentarily paused. This was it! The brand new start! Y took a deep breath and entered the school building. Immediately, she could see dozens of students scattered and wandering around. She scanned them quickly and was sure that she didn't recognize any of them. Good. Definitely a fresh new start.

Y tugged at the straps of her backpack and eagerly headed towards her homeroom. Occasionally, a passing guy would look at her and she simply smiled brightly. A particularly cute one made eye contact and she gave him a wink. Ooh, there were lots of cute guys here! She could tell that she was going to like this place.

The homeroom wasn't hard to find, since it would be on the first floor, and labeled with her class designation, 1-6. There were apparently a total of 8 classrooms for the first year students, which was certainly a lot more than middle school.

Y entered her homeroom and cast a quick glance at the students and the seats. None of the students looked familiar, and there was an empty seat next to the windows. Perfect! Y quickly but casually made her way towards the empty seat and sat down, and immediately straightened out her clothes. She glanced at the guys who looked over at her and smiled. So far so good…

Before long, the homeroom teacher entered and the classes began. He seemed like a lenient guy, and not one of those "absolute bastards" like some of the teachers were in the previous middle school. A hard-ass homeroom teacher would be a nightmare. But a lenient one would make a lot of people's lives a lot easier. … Well, it'd certainly make _her_ life a lot easier…

The homeroom teacher was apparently going to be teaching the language class, which was certainly nice. Having a lenient language teacher meant higher grades. A hard-ass language teacher meant painful times were coming.

Y took out her scheduled timetable to look at her courses. Language classes were probably going to be easy, thanks to the lenient teacher. Of course, he could still be an absolute hard-ass underneath, so that remained to be seen.

The math classes were going to be easy. Sure, she wasn't one of those geniuses who could sleep in all the classes, finish all the tests in half the time and still end up with 99%, but she could hold her own, in a sense. She wasn't like the _masses_ who were completely f*cked without a calculator, even in situations where a calculator doesn't do sh*t.

The gym classes were going to be as straight forward as it could be. Just do whatever the teacher wants the students to do that day. Easy. History classes were basically language classes. Read this, write that, repeat. Art classes… who gives a f*ck.

The science classes weren't going to be too difficult. Physics is just math. Chemistry was just known as "bullsh*tting". All Y had to do was take a simple result like "mixing compound A with compound B resulted in compound C", and that statement just had to take up about 15 pages of text. Biology and earth science were just blind memorizing. Memorize this, memorize that. It was just a boring, tragic waste of memory.

All in all, this school year wasn't going to be too rough. As long as the teachers and other students cooperated, Y was certain that she'd experience the most enjoyable school year of her entire life.

…

Four boring and dull hours later, it was time for lunch break. Y followed the other kids to the cafeteria where she'd have a choice whether she buys something to eat, or eat whatever she packed from home. There was another option to go outside and eat at one of the restaurants nearby, but given how the lunch break was only 30 minutes, that option was probably left for the senior years who had more control over their timetables thus could arrange a 90 minute lunch break.

Y's mother didn't pack a lunch today, as Y wanted to see what the cafeteria food was like. The line was pretty big, but moved quickly. Y picked up a horribly simple burger that cost 400 P and a gigantic cookie that also cost 400 P. The burger wasn't really bad… or good, and the cookie was just a giant chocolate chip cookie so… pretty straight forward. Y made a mental note to buy the only other item that seemed like it was worth a damn in the cafeteria. And if that failed too, she'd either just skip lunch entirely, or pack one from home.

The other students in the cafeteria were all sitting in small groups of friends, chatting amongst themselves. The "loners" had already finished eating and left, so Y wasn't going to be able to stay in the cafeteria for long to chat with anyone. Maybe as time passed and she made a lot of new friends, sure. But for today, Y would just finish up and head on back to the classroom. She'd start by making friends with those in the classroom, and then expand her network.

She made a brief visit to her assigned locker to prepare for the next class and returned to the homeroom. There were a handful of other students in the room at the moment, as lunch time hadn't ended yet. Y took her seat and some of the kids there approached to sit next to her. She recognized them as the ones who were sitting the closest to her during the classes.

"Hey, Y, right?" one of the guys said as he sat down. "Did you try the food in the cafeteria? How was it?"

Y shrugged. "Not amazing, but decent." She chuckled a bit. "The burger kind of needs work, though. Maybe actually add stuff on it so it's not just bun and one piece of meat."

"The cafeteria in my middle school had a lot of good stuff," the classmate said with a sigh. "That's the one thing about that school I'll miss."

"Which school was that?" Y asked. "My middle school had horrible food."

"It's the one in Sinnoh Avenue," the classmate said. "What middle school are you from?"

Y coughed. "Um… you know where Kalos Street is? I came from the middle school there. Creatively called Kalos Street Middle School."

"Oh, I have a friend who went there," said another classmate. "And he told me a lot of weird stories. There was one about a crazy girl who…" He trailed off as he stared at Y intently. He suddenly gasped. "W – Wait! …. Long blonde hair… pink ribbon… Kalos Middle School! … Your name… I – It's you! Y from Vaniville!"

Y's eyes opened wide in surprise for a bit and she quickly took a look around. A lot more students had filed into the room, and pretty much every other student had either brown or black hair or somewhere in between. She was the only one blonde, making her stand out. And come to think of it, she didn't see a lot of blonde girls in the cafeteria either. There were a few, but none with long hair. So her unique hairstyle would've definitely caught attention, and…

She blinked and noticed that all the other students were looking at her, having heard the last exclamation.

"You… know me?" Y asked, realizing that the situation was about to get real bad for her.

"You're the legendary crazy idiot whose fists go ahead of her brains!"

The nearby students gasped while Y's eyes twitched. "… The f*ck you just call me?"

"Oh wow, it _is_ her!" one of the nearby students whispered. "I heard stories about her during lunch!"

"I heard she once kicked someone so hard, they rolled _up_ the stairs!" another one added.

"Ah, she's so scary!" a girl said as well.

Y glanced at the other students in panic. No… her fresh new start… was it going to crumble away already? … Not like this!

She looked over at the student who initiated conversation with her, and to her horror, she could see him inching away while avoiding eye contact, clearly trying to not get noticed by her. … Potential friends were already avoiding her and afraid of her? But… it was the first school day! And only half of that had passed!

Y groaned and put a hand over her face. ' _… How did this happen already…_ ' Sure, she knew that a lot of the kids who attended her middle school would end up here. But the vast majority of the kids in this high school were NOT from the same middle school. Surely one of those numerous middle schools would've had better stories?! But unfortunately for her, it seemed that her _legendary_ reputation had surpassed her hopes and expectations. People knew about her before actually getting to know her. … And that was not good for anyone.

She briefly contemplated on her options. She could tell the other students that she just wanted a fresh new start, and that she was different now… a little. But her reputation seemed to have already spread amongst all the first year kids, and there were _a lot_ of them. She would never be able to actually explain and convince them all, and would likely have to endure their fearful stares and mutters anyways. … In that case, the path of least effort was obviously going to be…

Y slowly rose to her feet, making everyone around her flinch and step away. She reached up towards her hair and untied the pink ribbon tying her hair into a ponytail. She straightened out the ribbon and then tied it around her right leg, at the tip of the stocking like she used to in middle school. She took out a black hair band from her bag and used it to tie her hair into a ponytail.

The scared whispers grew louder as the familiar _legend_ returned. Y glared at the student who identified her, who had realized his predicament and was slowly backing away. Y walked around the table and put a hand on his shoulder, making him shriek in terror.

"… Do you know what you've done?" she asked quietly but menacingly.

"N – No?" the student answered, almost in a whimper.

"… You just ruined my attempt at a fresh new start in record time. And that is not good for me. … Or _anyone_." Her grip on his shoulder tightened as a forced smile formed on her lips. "… And especially not you. Now, fortunately for you, class is going to resume in a couple of minutes, which really isn't a lot of time. So I'll see you once classes end, and we'll have a nice, long _chat_."

* * *

 **And so begins Y's first year in high school… and living with her legendary reputation, that'll only grow as time passes.**

 **I really hope this chapter was amusing and interesting enough!**


	2. The New Legend

Chapter 2: The New Legend

Next morning…

Y opened the front door to the school and entered. Just like yesterday, there were lots of students walking this way and that as they went about their business. But unlike yesterday, various students occasionally glanced at her and then immediately looked away, as if afraid of making eye contact.

She made her way to her locker and stuffed most of her possessions inside, only taking what was necessary for the next couple of classes. She took her time doing it, focusing on her surroundings so that she could overhear any conversation that related to her. She could hear a lot of whispers, but she couldn't catch her name. … So _maybe_ things weren't as bad as she had thought? Given enough time, her stupid reputation might die down. She certainly hoped so, anyways. For that reason, she had ditched the _infamous_ pink ribbon at home and was still wearing the school uniform instead of opting to wear similar black clothing. "Beware the blonde girl with the long ponytail, wearing all black clothes with a pink ribbon" was the rule back in Kalos Mid. … But not in here.

Y soon made her way to her classroom and opened the door. Not a lot of kids were present at the moment since she was early, and those that did remain were _very_ focused on the stuff on their desks. She let out a short sigh and walked over towards her desk and sat down. And immediately, she noticed that the other desks were a bit farther away from hers than she remembered, effectively isolating her from the others.

' _Oh, f*cking hell,_ ' Y thought with a groan. She set her arms on the desk and rested her head, as if trying to catch some sleep. ' _… Take it easy, Y…_ ' she told herself, taking a deep breath. ' _Just relax, and smile and be cheerful, and maybe the other kids would start seeing me differently._ '

"Well, look who it is!" came a female voice from nearby a couple of minutes later.

Y snapped out of her thoughts just as the girl lightly smacked her on the back of the head with a rolled up sheet of paper. All of the students in the classroom gasped in shock and horror and immediately fell silent, as if terrified of the coming hellfire.

Y rubbed the back of her head and slowly sat up, wondering who was insane enough to do such a thing to her. She immediately recognized the brunette who was standing in front of her with a big grin and hands on her hips.

"Shauna!" Y said in surprise, a big smile growing on her lips. "It's so good to see you!"

"Hey, YP!" Shauna said with a laugh as she sat down on the empty seat in front of Y's desk. "It's been a while!"

"What are you doing here, though?" Y asked, leaning forward a bit to her old friend. "You weren't here yesterday, so I figured you were in a different class at the very least, if not a different school."

"Yeah. I was in a different class, but believe it or not, there was a bit of a scheduling issue. There were too many people in that class given the available space, so some had to switch to different classes. And while that was happening, I just happened to hear about a _crazy_ blonde girl with a pink ribbon in this class. So I had to take a look, and sure enough, here you are!"

"So you're going to be in this class with me?" Y asked excitedly. "That's great! What about the others? How are Trevor and Tierno doing?"

"I haven't seen them yet," Shauna answered. "They're in the school though, I know that. We'll just have to track them down, and get the gang back together." She glanced at the desk she was sitting at, and spotted some books inside. "… Huh, is someone sitting here already?"

"He was," Y answered, remembering the student who made the poor life choice of identifying her yesterday. "Don't know where he went though."

"What happened?"

"He recognized me and said things he shouldn't have," Y said dismissively. "We were going to have a nice conversation once classes ended yesterday, but he went to the washroom shortly after lunch and then didn't come back."

"Already, huh?" Shauna said with a short laugh. "Good start."

"Ah, shut up," Y said with a wave of a hand. "I'm trying to be nice and all, you know. But…"

"Your _legendary_ reputation from Kalos Mid beat you to it? I'll bet." Shauna glanced at the _missing_ student's belongings in the desk and moved to sit at the empty desk behind Y. "There. Don't know if that guy will ever come back, but in case he does. Anyways. So YP, what are you planning to do now? Are you going to embrace the reputation?"

Y let out a long sigh. "I don't know…"

Shauna briefly glanced up and down at her friend. "I don't see the pink ribbon and you're not wearing all black, so you haven't embraced it yet, it seems."

"I'm going to see how this day turns out. If I get _tempted_ any more, then I'll just have to accept it. But hey, Shauna, now that people here have seen you with me, they're not going to look at you the same way anymore."

Shauna shrugged. "Meh. It's nothing new. Besides, being friends with you has tremendous benefits in that no one can possibly bully me, ever. Remember that one guy who bullied me back in Kalos Mid? Didn't he wake up one day duct taped upside down to the flag pole? No one ever bullied me since that incident."

There were a couple of scared gasps from nearby and Y groaned. "… Why do I have the feeling that you, Tierno, and Trevor are just going to spread exaggerated rumors about me…"

The school's bell rang, indicating that classes were about to begin. More students quickly filed into the classroom, along with the homeroom teacher. The teacher stood in front of the classroom and a line of students stood next to him.

"Morning, class," he said once people settled down a bit. "Thanks to the convenient errors the school made in assigning students to classes, some of the other first year classes experienced a bit of a crowding issue. As a result, we now have several new students who will be joining us from now on. So, new kids, if you would all please introduce yourselves to your new classmates?"

Shauna quickly rose up and went to join the other new kids, just as another student entered the classroom. Y glanced at him and slightly tilted her head, as she recognized the kid, but not from where. The new students made their basic introductions one by one, and it soon became Shauna's turn.

"Hi, everyone, my name in Shauna, from Kalos Mid. Nice to meet all of you!" she said with a smile and a wave. She glanced at the last kid standing next to her and tapped him on the shoulder. "Your turn, XP."

Y perked up at the familiar call name and suddenly remembered who the new kid was. He was that quiet dude who lived on the same street as her and attended the same school. He didn't really talk to her much and vice-versa. Maybe it had something to do with that one time in middle school where he accidentally tripped and spilled food on her during lunch, and she retaliated by pouring a handful of packets' worth of salt and pepper into his mouth and eyes.

"Hi, I'm X from Kalos Mid. Nice to meet you," X said with a short wave. He scanned the faces of the new classmates and he soon met Y's eyes, and visibly flinched.

"Oh, great, you seem to already know someone in this class!" the teacher said with a chuckle. "And conveniently, there's an empty seat right next to her. So go sit there, please."

X hesitantly went to sit at the desk and Y simply watched him, trying to remember if there were any more _horrible_ things she had done to him in the past.

"… Good to see you again, X," she said when he sat down. "It's been a while."

"H – Hi, Y," X said quietly. "… Please don't stuff me in the locker again."

The nearby students gasped again and Y groaned. Great. Another one who'd only _help_ the rumor grow…

…

The bell rang again, indicating that it was now lunch time. Y jumped up to her feet quickly and stood in front of X's desk, effectively stopping him from bolting out of the room if that had been his intent. X looked up from his desk when she moved in front of him, wondering why she moved that quickly. He felt fear in the back of his neck, seeing her looming over him like this. His eyes briefly flickered towards the window, as if gauging its height off of the ground. … If he jumped out of the window, would he hurt himself upon landing? … Or better question, if Y threw him out the window, would he really hurt himself upon crashing into the ground?

"X, stay here for a moment," Y said, leaning over towards him, with her hands resting on his desk. "We need to talk."

"Did I… do something wrong already?" X asked, leaning back as much as the girl leaned forward.

"No, but we have some shared history and it's not something I want the other students to all hear about," Y said, glancing at the other kids who were still in the classroom. "I'm trying to have a fresh new start in this high school, but a lot of kids already heard of the sh*t I did back in middle school. Those rumors will die down in time, but not if guys like you go around supporting those rumors."

X blinked and glanced at the window again. "… So you're not going to throw me out the window?"

Y snapped her fingers and pointed at his mouth. "That's exactly what I'm talking about! Stop saying things like that!"

Shauna chuckled from the side. "You might want to use this opportunity to get on her good side, XP. I mean, before YP decides to embrace her reputation. By then, it'd be too late for you."

X almost jumped from her comment and quickly sat up straight on his chair. He looked into Y's eyes, which were uncomfortably close, and gave her a nod. "Okay, Y. I'll avoid saying anything about what happened in Kalos Mid that has something to do with what you may or may not have done to anyone."

Y let out a sigh of relief and stood up straight. "Good. … Look, Shauna and I are going to the cafeteria to track down Trevor and Tierno. And I want you to come with us. We all live in Vaniville Crescent, so let's be friends, all right?" She cast a glance at the rest of the classroom, and was relieved to see that everyone else had already left. "… I'm really sorry for all that sh*t I did to you in Kalos Mid. So… can we forget about what happened in there?"

X nodded. "Sure thing. You said you wanted a fresh start, right? So… here's to a fresh start." He extended a hand. "I'm X. Nice to meet you."

Y smiled and shook his hand. "And I'm Y. Nice to meet you too." She glanced at Shauna and pointed towards the door with her head motion. "Now let's get to the cafeteria and find Trevor and Tierno."

Shauna nodded and proceeded to follow Y. She put a hand on X's shoulder as he stood up. "Great going, XP. If you didn't take advantage of this opportunity and YP embraced her reputation… who knows what would've happened to you."

X shuddered. "Yeah… That's why I agreed. … Especially since I live next to her."

"Come on, you two! Let's hurry up!" Y called from the doorway.

…

Y reached the cafeteria quickly and scanned the students around the tables. Yesterday, she didn't really focus on anything, but now, she was scanning the students to find her two friends. It probably wouldn't be too hard to find them, since it was pretty hard to miss Tierno if he was actually around. And Trevor would stand out thanks to his hair color.

Sure enough, she soon found Tierno in the distance, sitting at a table. And the comparably _tiny_ guy sitting next to him was definitely Trevor. With a bright smile, Y signaled Shauna (and X) to follow, and jogged over towards the two boys.

"Hey! Look who it is!" she exclaimed as she put a hand on their shoulders. "Finally found you guys!"

Trevor looked at her in shock and upon recognizing Y, let out a quick sigh of relief and smiled. "Hi, Y."

Tierno got up from his seat and hugged her while laughing. "Y! It's so nice to see you in this school!"

Y laughed as the big guy easily lifted her off of her feet and swung her around a bit. "Yeah, it's great to see you too!"

"Hey, guys!" Shauna said from behind with a happy smile. "Look at that! Here we all are! The Vaniville Squad is back together!"

Tierno and Trevor began to laugh while Y clenched her jaw a bit. The nearby other students who overheard Shauna began to inch away. X quietly moved towards the edge of the group, wondering if he should keep his distance from the _Vaniville Squad_.

"Hey, X, nice to see you too," Trevor said, recognizing him. "Are you…"

Shauna put an arm around his shoulder. "XP is going to be one of us now. We all live in Vaniville Crescent, so we're all going to be friends!"

Tierno moved to sit down at the table again and clapped his hands. "Great. From now on, let's always meet right here on lunch times. This table is ours, now!"

…

Few hours later…

…

Y let out a yawn and glanced at the clock just as the bell rang, indicating that the final class had ended. With a sigh of relief, she packed up her belongings and stuffed them in her bag, preparing to go back home along with her friends.

"Finally, the day's over," Shauna said, stretching her arms. "Hey XP and YP, want to come over to my place to get our homework out of the way immediately?"

"Sure," X answered. "Might as well get it done with first."

Y shrugged. "Eh, why not. Let's go meet up with Trevor and Tierno and we can all walk home together."

As Y headed out of the door, a few big people suddenly stepped into the classroom, bumping into her with enough force to cause her to stumble backwards a few steps.

"Oh? Look who it is," said one of them, standing tall with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

The teacher looked over at the _guests_ but didn't say anything… for now. The remaining students gasped at the sudden incident, afraid of what would happen next.

"Do I know you?" Y asked, narrowing her eyes as she counted three guys all of them at least two feet taller than her.

"YP, they're third year students," Shauna said, recognizing the different uniforms.

"Third years? Why are you here, then?" Y asked, tilting her head.

The leading third year student smirked as he approached her. "We've been told that there's a new kid in this class who's _very_ unruly. See, things are quite problematic if first year kids don't know their place." He leaned over rather uncomfortably close and put a hand on her chin. "And it seems that you are the one who doesn't know her role yet. Such a shame, but we'll have to teach you a lesson in humility."

Without warning, the third year student punched Y in the stomach really hard. Y coughed as she dropped to her knees, with her arms wrapped around her stomach.

"Come up to the roof so we can have a nice chat," one of the other third year students said.

Shauna quickly went over to check up on her friend, while all the other first year students remained stunned in shock. Y coughed violently and clenched her hands into fists. … She _could_ just accept this and not retaliate, which would greatly help in calming the damn rumors and allow her to just experience high school as just a normal girl. That was what she wanted, and what she yearned for.

… But _this_ was bullsh*t. Absolutely unacceptable. Her anger peaked so much that she felt as if her blood was boiling. She slammed a fist on the nearest table and rose to her feet.

"F*ck it," she growled out, oddly calmly. "If I can't escape the reputation, then so be it. Bring it on…"

From behind X gulped as he realized just how close he had been of losing the chance of being Y's friend forever. If Shauna hadn't made the suggestion today, then it would've been too late already.

Y grabbed the closest third year student by the shoulder and forcefully spun him around so that he'd face her. And in that instant, she punched him in the face hard, with so much force that his head slammed into the head of the guy standing behind him. She then leapt forward and rammed her knee into his chest, knocking him backwards into his buddies.

The three third year students fell out into the hallway, gaining the attention of all the students in the vicinity. Y angrily stomped out into the hallway and knelt next to the guy who had punched her, and slammed her fist into his face again.

The next guy cursed and swung a fist at her, which she easily ducked under and instead, used his momentum against him by ramming him into the nearest locker, denting the steel surface with the impact. She then forcefully pulled the handle of the locker next to him, slamming the locker door into his face.

"You want a piece of me too?!" she asked angrily to the last guy, who had scrambled up to his feet.

He glanced at his two buddies lying on the floor and at Y's fiery eyes. "… F*ck this, I'm out," he said, spinning on his heels and running away.

Y glanced at the guy who had punched her and crouched next to him again. She smacked him on the head repeatedly until he looked at her. "Hey you, tell this to whoever sent you," she said, baring her teeth. "If they want a piece of me, all they have to do is ask. If you jerks want the old legend back, then so be it. Just bring it on, you pansies!" She smirked and smacked him on the face again. "And tell them to bring stronger guys next time. You three ganged up on a girl like half your size and still got your asses kicked. That's pathetic. Now beat it."

She rose to her feet and headed back into the class, and saw the classroom teacher looking at her. She slightly lowered her head, wondering if she was going to be in a whole ton of trouble.

But to her surprise, the teacher simply sighed and shrugged. "Well, if you start something and get your ass handed to you, then I guess you kind of deserved it. Just as long as you don't actively _make_ trouble, everything else can be viewed as self defense." He gave her a friendly pat on the shoulder before exiting the room. "Safe travels home."

Y let out a long sigh of relief. She looked at the other students still in the room, and saw the terrified expressions on them, while Shauna simply nodded at her. … And so Y's attempts at having a normal school life went down the drain. Now all that was left was for her to embrace her reputation and just live with it.

She looked at the blood of the third year students on her knuckles. … She was going to have to clean that in the washroom before the blood got onto her clean white school shirt. … Good thing she had a full black set back home…

 _Beware the blonde girl with the long ponytail, wearing all black clothes with a pink ribbon_. And so it begins again…


	3. The New Goal

Chapter 3: The New Goal

Next morning…

Y stood motionlessly as she stared at her school uniform sprawled out on her desk. The first year students' school uniform was pretty straight forward. On the outside, there was a full sleeved navy colored jacket, and on the inside was a white full sleeved shirt. Then there was the navy colored skirt, the black stockings, and standard issue white indoor shoes.

But the dress code in the school was lenient, in that if the student wanted to wear something else, they were free to do so as long as the style and appropriateness matched the provided uniform. Kalos Mid had a similarly lenient dress code, which Y had taken advantage of fully. And now she was about to do the same.

As summer approached, Y figured that she'd spend a lot of time without the exterior navy colored jacket, and roll up the sleeves for the white shirt. So she'd be going around in a white shirt and a navy colored skirt. The white shirt would mean that everyone would be able to see any bloodstains from a mile away. The skirt's color would conceal little bloodstains, but… it would still be quite noticeable from mid range. And given how she had caused bloodshed in her _second_ day of high school, she knew that she would have a lot of days ahead of her that involved a lot more blood.

With an explosive sigh, she walked towards her closet and opened it. She soon found her preferred clothes and took them out. She kept the school provided black stockings, since those were already black. She now also wore black shorts underneath the black skirt. Chances are, she would have to kick a lot of people down the road. And only wearing a skirt… just wasn't right. Even yesterday, she had to resist the urge to kick those third year students in the face because she was only wearing a skirt. While punches were easier to perform, kicks were stronger, had more range, and were even faster if one was properly _trained_. And Y was properly trained.

Y glanced at her lower half. The shirt was shorter than the shorts, which once again failed to reach her stockings, leaving a good palm-width of her thighs bare. She reached for her _infamous_ pink ribbon and tied it around her right leg, just below the edge of her stocking. It was tied tight enough to not slip off, but not so tight that it cut off circulation. Honestly, the pink ribbon placement had been getting on her nerves since the last few months of middle school. She had originally tied it around her leg to distinguish from the other girls who usually tied their hair with those ribbons, but since the pink ribbon had already become one of her identifying _marks_ , Y could tie that ribbon anywhere and still be distinguishable.

Y finished dressing herself by putting on her black shirt and the thin black school-style jacket. She then took a deep breath and stepped into the view of the full-length mirror. … Seeing herself in her old style was certainly familiar, but she had dreaded this moment for so long, she only felt frustration, at having been forced to take this path already.

With another sigh, Y combed her hair and tied it into a ponytail using some random hair band lying around. And with her black indoor shoes in her shoe-bag, and her actual backpack slung across her shoulder, she headed downstairs to leave for school.

Grace looked up from the newspaper and sighed upon seeing her daughter's _familiar_ clothes. Y met her gaze and looked away, as she wasn't proud of this either.

"Well… that didn't take long," Grace said as she rose to her feet.

"… I really tried," Y answered, keeping her head down.

"I know you did." Grace smiled a bit to try to lighten the mood. "Well… just be careful from now on so I don't have to thoroughly wash your clothes of blood every day."

Y grumbled under her breath but nodded. Last year, there was a week where she had to get her clothes washed every single day because she kept getting blood on them. … She would really like to avoid that, since washing just one set of clothes in a washing machine was a criminal waste of water and power, but washing one set of clothes by hand every day was hell.

She soon waved goodbye to her mother and stepped outside. She walked towards the nearest intersection, where she saw her friends gathered around, waiting for her. Tierno seemed to be listening to some dance music, Trevor was studying some sheets of paper, Shauna looked bored, and X was standing upright, as if he was trying to make a good impression on someone.

"Oh, YP!" Shauna exclaimed, spotting her friend.

Y ran up towards her friends while scanning their expressions. X seemed to have relived a bad memory with the all-black attire and looked a bit nervous. Shauna was shaking her head while grinning, Trevor simply sighed, and Tierno was chuckling.

"Hey guys, were you waiting for long?" Y asked as she got close.

"No," X answered _very_ quickly. "And it was enjoyable, waiting for you in this nice weather. So… good morning, Y."

Y looked up at the sky. … It was cloudy… "… Sure. … Good morning to you, too, X."

"And so the familiar legend returns," Shauna said. "Shall we make a bet? How many people will YP beat up today?"

Y groaned. "And so it begins again… Ah, we'll see. Hopefully just seeing the _legend_ would deter those who'd want to pick a fight."

…

Few hours later…

…

Y leaned back into her chair and stretched her arms a bit. It was art class in the designated art room, and the whole class had begun to practice using actual paint and brushes. Apparently the first assignment of the class was going to involve painting a portrait and for that, the students had to prepare and practice using brushes.

Y stared at her sketchbook, and at the circular blob painted on the page. She had started off on a great stroke, as it were, and the next few brush strokes were on the mark as well. The thing she was drawing actually looked like the thing she was supposed to draw. But the next few strokes have royally screwed with her work, apparently, as she now had a circular blob instead of a spherical object with distinguished features.

Y picked up her paintbrush again and leaned towards her work. She was going to try to salvage this thing before giving up and being forced to tear out the page and start over. She glanced next to her at X, wondering how he was doing.

He appeared to be super focused, making deliberate, calculated strokes with the brush. But his work seemed no different than hers, as his page only had a single circular blob. Y then looked over at Shauna to see how she was doing, and surprise, she was doing amazingly well. Somehow, despite using a brush like everyone else, Shauna's work seemed like she had simply drawn with a pencil, with meticulous detail noticeable on the little sphere. … Then again, Shauna was always good at drawing. Painting was no exception, apparently.

X reached towards a different color of paint, while still focused deeply into his painting. And as a result, he failed to see the various bottles of paint lined up in his path, and ended up knocking over the bottle of red paint, which immediately spilled onto Y's right arm. The girl jumped up in surprise at the sudden contact with the liquid, and pressed her arm into the table to prevent the spilled paint from reaching her sketchbook. She quickly pulled the sketchbook to her left and away from the spill, and her left arm accidentally bumped into a different bottle of paint, toppling that over towards Shauna.

Shauna shrieked a little as the paint fell onto her arm and _almost_ ruined her perfect painting. X froze in his place as he saw what he had inadvertently caused. He quickly scanned for damages and was very relieved to see that the spilled paint had not gotten onto Y's or Shauna's clothes, or their sketchbooks. It was a good thing that Y and Shauna had rolled up their shirt sleeves.

Y seemed to have noticed that as well, as she didn't look angry. Annoyed, sure, but she wasn't trembling in rage or anything. She looked over at X and forced a smile.

"Good thing the paint didn't get on my clothes or my sketchbook, huh?" she asked, sending shivers down his spine. "Be more careful next time, X."

"Y – Yeah, I'll be careful from now on," X said, relieved and scared at the same time. If the paint had gotten on her shirt… he was afraid to know what she would've done to him.

"Come on, let's get this paint washed off," Shauna said, rising to her feet. "XP, since you _almost_ ruined our efforts, could you clean up here?"

X rose to his feet as well. "Yeah, of course. I'll clean up here." He then went towards the edge of the art room to get some paper towels, while Y and Shauna headed towards the washroom.

"Great, the paint's dripping," Y said as she put a hand under the paint on her arm. "We have to hurry."

Shauna chuckled a little. "Because of the color, it looks like you cut yourself by accident really badly or something."

Y glanced at the paint on her arm. "I guess kind of. But blood is a lot darker than this. From afar, it should look more black than red."

"Of course. You are the expert, after all."

The two girls reached the washroom quickly, but unfortunately, it was being cleaned up by the janitor, forcing the two to head upstairs to the second years' floor and go to the washroom there.

The second years' washroom was not closed off, so Shauna and Y quickly entered. But as they entered, they could immediately tell that they were not alone. The moment they had opened the door, they could hear a conversation from within the washroom.

"Come on, we're friends, aren't we? And friends are supposed to help each other!"

"Yeah. So if you just let us borrow some money for lunch, we'd definitely pay you back!"

"And besides, we've been helping you too, right? So it's only fair."

In the middle of the washroom near one of the stalls, a group of three girls were surrounding another girl. And the lone girl seemed scared. The lone girl had her long brown hair tied into two… buns? Side tails? … What the f*ck was that style?

The group of three girls immediately turned to look at the two _invading_ first year girls. The one on the far right, who seemed to be chewing on some gum, glared at them.

"Get out," she said coldly, as if she was very annoyed at the interruption.

Y slightly tilted her head and narrowed her eyes. How very f*cking rude. And it seemed that this girl was the leader of the group, given how smugly she was chewing on the gum while her two _underlings_ served as extra intimidation.

Y nudged Shauna and headed towards the washroom sink, ignoring the second years' scuffle. After all, this was none of their business. But as Y took a step towards the sink, one of the underlings stepped towards her with her hands on her hips. This one was noticeably shorter than her buddies, so Y mentally dubbed her as Shorty.

"Are you deaf? We said _get out_ ," Shorty said, stepping dangerously close to Y.

"We're just here to wash some paint off," Y said, holding her temper. She had to _try_ talking first, before letting her fists do the talking. "And then we'll be off. It'll take… what, 10 seconds?"

Shorty put a finger on Y's forehead and roughly pushed her back. Y's eyes twitched as her anger began to erupt from inside.

"What are you, stupid? Can't you understand the words _get out_? Do we have to beat it into you?" Shorty asked as she pulled a fist back, as if she was intimidating Y with a threat of a punch. She then tried to push her back ever so rudely with a finger again.

Y grabbed the incoming finger with her left hand and then clenched that hand into a fist, effectively crushing Shorty's hand along with her finger. Y then twisted the arm around, forcing the girl to turn around or risk having her whole arm dislocated. Shorty began to cry out as her bones began to making cracking sounds as they complained under the sudden torque.

Y gripped the hand tight for a second and seeing the perfect opportunity, began to wipe away the paint on her right arm with the back of Shorty's clean white shirt. … But unfortunately, the paint had dried up a little, so she would need water to fully wash it off.

After casting a glance at her paint covered arm, Y shoved Shorty forward, as the girl's two buddies stepped towards her. The leader of the group definitely appeared to have some personality, so Y mentally dubbed her as Bitchy. The other underling was kind… big, and probably weighed more than her two buddies put together, so… Chubby.

Chubby charged over, aiming to use her weight and size to her advantage. Y simply stepped to the side and slammed a foot into Chubby's shin as she came close, forcing the massive girl to fall. Bitchy charged over angrily now, and swung a right hand. Y grabbed the incoming hand, and noticed that the hand was open, as if Bitchy had tried to slap her.

"… Were you going to _slap_ me?" Y asked amusedly. "Have you… not been in a fight before? Because _this_ is more effective!" She clenched her paint covered hand into a fist and slammed it into Bitchy's nose, sending her stumbling backwards. Y looked at her fist and noticed the drops of dark blood clearly visible on the bright red hardened paint. And now she could see Bitchy holding her nose while blood trickled down her face. "… Whoops. Too hard?"

By now, Shorty had recovered from the arm twist, and looked like she was about to charge over. Y looked at her and with one hand, signaled her to bring it on. Chubby was starting to get up as well, so Shorty gathered up courage and charged over.

Y was about to respond when Chubby suddenly grabbed her from behind, pinning her arms to her side in a bear hug. Y reacted quickly though, and kicked Shorty in the stomach, sending her crashing backwards again. Y then slammed her heel onto Chubby's toes, and took advantage of the moment of distraction to twist her body around and freeing her arms at the same time, and delivered a double-sided _slap_ on Chubby's chubby cheeks. Chubby stumbled backwards from the attack and now that she had space, Y followed up with a quick jab to the forehead before slamming her into the toilet stall door.

Bitchy took a step forward while aiming a punch, but Shorty quickly grabbed her other hand. "Let's just get out of here!"

Y turned her attention the two and pointed towards the exit with her head. "Yeah. _Get out_ ," she said, purposely mimicking Bitchy's rude tone from earlier.

The three bullies growled in anger, but soon stormed out of the washroom. Y simply smirked as she watched them scurry away, while Shauna finished thoroughly washing away the paint that had gotten onto her arm. … Evidently, she had been busy cleaning off the paint while Y had been dealing with the bullies. … Great support.

"First the third years, and now the second years, huh, YP?" Shauna asked as she wiped away the water on her hands and arms with the paper towels.

"Hey, I tried," Y said as she stepped towards the sink. "I tried to reason with them first, you know."

"Um… excuse me," came a soft voice from behind.

Y looked at the mirror above the sink and saw that the brunette who was being bullied was still around. "Huh? Oh, you're still here. What's up?"

The brunette smiled timidly and gave her a polite but nervous bow. "I just wanted to say… thank you so much."

"Oh. No problem. But you should probably get out of here in case those three come back with more of their buddies."

The brunette nodded and after gathering her belongings, gave Y another look of gratitude before leaving the washroom. Y watched her leaving before turning on the sink faucet to wash off the paint and blood.

"By the way, that's _three_ you beat up today already," Shauna noted. "And now your legend will probably spread amongst the second year students. You already spread the legend amongst the third years yesterday. So… congratulations, YP."

Y let out a long sigh. "… I guess it was inevitable. I'm still hoping that it's not that bad since I helped out that girl, though." She finished washing the paint off of her arms and looked over at Shauna. "Do I have any paint or blood anywhere that you can see?"

Shauna glanced over her friend and shook her head. "Nope. I think you're all clean now."

Y dried her hands with the paper towels and checked over her arms again. "All right then. Let's go back."

…

Few hours later…

…

The final bell rang, indicating that the last of the classes were over. Y packed her stuff into her bag while eying the door, wondering if she'd get a visit from a pack of third year students… or second year students… or both. But no one was waiting at the door, so Y rose to her feet and waited for Shauna and X to finish packing up so they could walk home together once more.

By the time the three exited the classroom, Tierno and Trevor were waiting for them in the hallway. And as Y approached, she could see the other students glancing in her direction before quickly looking away, as if they had recently heard something…

"Ah, here she is, the girl who single handedly beat up a bunch of third year and second year students in consecutive days," Tierno said with a hearty laugh.

Y's mouth fell open in shock. "Wait, what? How did you hear that?"

"A ton of people saw you maul the third year students yesterday," Trevor began. "And almost all the second year students are talking about the "scary blonde girl with big boobs wearing all black with a pink ribbon" who almost broke another student's nose and hand over a minor dispute in a washroom."

Y cast a quick glance down before narrowing her eyes at Trevor. "The scary blonde girl with what, now?"

"You never heard the full thing back in Kalos Mid, huh?" Tierno asked with a short laugh. "I guess that makes sense. I'd imagine that part spread among the guys and not the girls."

Y clenched her teeth a little but let it slide. "But wait, if the news of that little scuffle in the washroom, which _they_ started by the way, spread down here to the first year guys… Does the _whole_ school know about it already? What happened yesterday and now today… does everyone know about them?"

"Pretty much," Trevor answered.

"Off to a wonderful start, huh, YP?" Shauna asked.

Y put a hand on her forehead and sighed. "I… I don't know. … Let's just… go home. I need time to think…"

"Sure. Let's get going, then," Tierno said, stepping aside to let Y take the lead.

Y began to walk down the hallways and as she walked, she could see various students glancing in her direction before quickly looking away and even some who blatantly stepped away from her as well. Even though she had not beaten up any first year students thus far, they were all afraid of her already.

"That stupid reputation," she growled out through clenched teeth as she headed towards the school's exit. "What am I going to do about this? Am I going to have to get through all of high school being feared?"

"Maybe you should join a club," Shauna suggested. "Because then the members of the club will _have_ to at least talk to you and get along, and if you're nice enough and good enough there and not slam anyone's heads into desks, they'll see you differently and in time, other people will start seeing you differently too."

"What clubs are in this school?" Y asked Trevor.

"I didn't get to see all of them, but I've seen a literature club, a variety of sports teams, cooking, a few self defense ones, and a math club," Trevor answered.

"You should probably stay away from the self defense ones," Tierno suggested. "That won't be helping you with your reputation problem."

Y nodded. "Yeah. People will think I joined just to beat the crap out of the others." She crossed her arms and thought for a bit. "I think I should try an intellectual sounding club first that doesn't involve physical activity. How's the math club here?"

"I heard that it's real rough. It's apparently for the top 0.1% of this school or something," Trevor answered. "I checked it out a bit today, and from what I could see on the walls… yeah. It looks way too hard. Don't go there. It's a club for hardcore nerds."

"Wait, _you're_ calling _them_ nerds?" Y asked incredulously. "The math nerd of Kalos Mid?!"

"Please, Y," Trevor said, feigning being offended. "I'm a geek. But _they_ are nerds. There's a profound difference."

Y smirked. "Of course. My apologies. Anyways. It was too rough even for you, huh?"

"From what I've seen, yeah. I guess I'll know more once I actually see the club meetings and whatnot, though."

"Well, I can hold my own, but I'm no match for you in math," Y said with a sigh. "So if it was too much even for you, then there's no way in hell I can fit in there."

"You could try cooking," Tierno said. "I'm thinking of joining that one too."

Y nodded. "Sure. I guess we can give that a shot. I always did want to try cooking and see what I can do. My mom doesn't let me try since she's afraid I'll burn everything. So now could be the chance for me to prove my worth in cooking."

"You could also try a sports team," Shauna suggested. "Knowing you, you'd do really well regardless of the sport. The teams would jump at the chance to recruit you. So if the sports teams start regarding you highly, the other people would start looking at you different too."

"I suppose," Y said, nodding. "But I think I'll still try a non-physical one first, and see how it goes."

She stretched her arms once she stepped out of the school, and began to head home. As she walked, she could hear a lot of activity in the school tracks, as if some sports team was doing some practice.

"Hey, perfect timing," Shauna said. "Want to go check out what those guys are up to?"

Y looked at her friends and shrugged. "I guess. Do any of you mind if we spend some time here before going home?"

"Not at all," X answered.

Y smiled. "Okay then, let's-"

"Heads up!" came a _loud_ voice from the side, interrupting her.

Y turned to face the direction of the voice, just in time to see a big object flying straight towards her face. There wasn't even any time to dodge. The object struck her hard right on the nose with enough force to knock her off of her feet. And for a brief moment, the world faded to black and she saw stars.

"YP!" Shauna exclaimed in shock as she knelt next to her friend. Tierno and Trevor did as well and helped pull her up to a sitting position. "Are you okay?"

Y groaned and blinked repeatedly as she tried to clear her vision. She felt something flowing from her nose and dripping from her chin. She brought a hand up to her chin and saw a lot of blood. She quickly moved the hand up to her nose to stall the bleeding, but she was late, as several large drops of blood dripped from her chin onto her cleanly washed black shirt. X saw the drops and quickly ran towards the school so that he could fetch some tissues and paper towels.

Y clenched her teeth as she saw the blood on her shirt. … So much for keeping her clothes clean. The _day_ she put her new clothes on, she got blood on them. With a growl, she glanced around to see what had just hit and soon spotted the object lying on the ground a few steps away.

"… Is that a soccer ball?"

"Hey! Are you okay?" came a voice from the side.

Y turned her head and saw a couple of students from the soccer field running over. Nearby students had stopped to see what was going on as well, and upon recognizing Y, stood horrified at the scene.

"We're really sorry about that!" said one of the soccer players as he came close. "That was a complete accident. We're so-"

The other soccer player gasped in horror, interrupting his friend. "L – Long blonde hair… wearing all black… pink ribbon… It's… it's Y from the first years!"

The first soccer player gasped as well. "Y? … From Kalos Mid? Th – That Y?! The one who single handedly beat up a bunch of third year and second year students?!"

Y growled in anger and rose to her feet, making all the spectators flinch and step backwards. She stomped over towards the soccer players while her friends sighed and stepped back to watch the carnage.

"… Who kicked that ball?" she asked slowly, moving her hands down to her side, letting her blood flow freely onto her black shirt. She already had blood on them, so she didn't care anymore.

"It… it was an accident," the soccer players said in unison, sounding terrified. "Uh… if… if we can have our ball back, that… uh…"

Y's eyes twitched and she picked up the soccer ball. "… Ever hear the phrase, 'an eye for an eye'?" she asked menacingly.

The two soccer players gasped in terror as Y eyed them menacingly. One of the players immediately gave in and pointed at his buddy, indicating that the buddy was the one who had kicked the ball.

Y approached that player and put a hand on his shoulder, pulling her other hand back while holding the soccer ball, aiming to slam the ball into his face.

The soccer player trembled in terror and clenched his eyes shut, bracing himself for the pain. Y saw him shut his eyes and smirked. She held him tight with one hand to make sure he didn't flee and with the other, simply held the soccer ball aimed at his nose. … She didn't hit him yet, though. She simply waited.

The soccer player trembled more as the anticipation stacked more and more as time passed. And he was just waiting for the painful strike that was just not coming for some reason, so the anticipation was quickly becoming unbearable. And eventually, he gave in and opened his eyes just a peep to see what was going on… which was exactly what Y was waiting for.

She saw the eyes opening and immediately rammed the soccer ball into his face, earning a pained, surprised, and terrified yelp from him. The soccer player fell backwards with his hands pressed over his nose, and Y dropped the bloodied soccer ball, letting it fall and bounce away. She resumed pinching her nose to prevent the blood from spilling more, as X ran over with a bunch of tissues and paper towels.

"Hey! What's going on here!" came a woman's voice from behind.

Y turned around while she plugged her nose with some tissue and wiped the blood on her face and neck with the paper towel. And she saw a young woman with dark blue hair, tied and bent upwards into two side tails, and golden star earrings sparkling in her ears.

"Coach…" the two soccer players began, standing up to attention.

Y looked surprised as she faced the soccer _coach_. The coach looked pretty upset, and… understandably so. Y's heart fell as she realized that she had messed up a first impression. She had hoped to join a sports team to help overcome her reputation, and upsetting a sports coach was not the way to do it. … Now it was going to be a lot harder to get recruited…


	4. The New Player

Chapter 4: The New Player

The soccer coach hurried over to try to get a sense of the situation. Y cringed and lowered her head as she feared what would happen now. The coach glanced at her and at the soccer player currently on the ground, and the bloodied soccer ball slowly rolling away.

"What is the meaning of this?" the coach demanded, staring at Y.

"Coach Crystal, this… was an accident," said the soccer player still with his hand over his nose.

"He kicked the ball into my face by accident, and caused _this_ ," Y said, pointing to the blood on her face. "And I… lost my temper and hit him in the face with the ball."

"Accidents happen. And yet, your reaction is absolutely unacceptable!" Crystal said angrily, putting her hands on her hips.

"I didn't hit him that hard," Y argued. "Look, he's not even bleeding! All I did was scare the guy so he wouldn't make this kind of mistake again!"

The soccer player lowered his hands and indeed there was no blood on his face. The area around his nose was a bit red from the collision with the ball, but he wasn't bleeding anywhere.

Crystal checked over his injury a bit more before turning her attention to Y. "… Who are you, anyways?"

"My name is Y, from Kalos Mid. I'm one of the first years," Y answered politely.

"So you're the one the other kids were talking about," Crystal said, crossing her arms.

"Um… coach," Shauna spoke up, raising a hand. "My friend here was actually interested in joining one of the sports teams so that she could start getting along with the other students. Could she join the soccer team?"

Crystal promptly shook her head. "Absolutely not. I can already see that you are as violent and aggressive as the rumors suggest. And if that is true, then you will be far too much of a hindrance to the team."

"But coach, as you said, accidents do happen," Trevor said. "This little situation here was an accident, and not one that will happen again. And given Y's physical abilities, I think she would be an invaluable asset to the team, if you would just give her a try."

"After all, if those rumors are true and Y was able to single-handedly beat up a bunch of second and third year students, then you already know that she definitely has the power and the speed in order to pull off such a stunt," Tierno added.

"Being capable in a fight and being able to play a sport effectively are two very different things," Crystal said. "The answer is still no."

Y's eyes twitched slightly and she looked over at the two soccer players standing at attention. They met her gaze and gulped, realizing what was now expected of them.

"B – But coach," one of the soccer players spoke up. "I think we should at least let her try. She's definitely very physically capable, so we should try to recruit her to our team before the other sports teams do."

Crystal stared at the two players and at Y for a long while, before she let out a long sigh. "… Fine. Tell you what. I'll let you do a little tryout for the soccer team. If you perform exceptionally well, I'll _consider_ letting you join. But _only_ if you perform exceptionally well. So go get changed into your gym clothes and get back here."

Y looked up in surprise. "Do you… mean it?"

Crystal nodded. "Yes. So hurry up and get changed before I change my mind."

"Yes, coach!"

Y quickly sprinted towards the school to get her gym clothes and Crystal led the others back towards the soccer field to let the other players know of what just happened.

Just as Crystal finished explaining the situation, Y came sprinting back, fully dressed in her gym clothes. She now had her _signature_ pink ribbon tying her hair into a ponytail, and was wearing a black t-shirt and matching shorts but without the black stockings.

"For this tryout, you'll join the junior team," Crystal said once Y came close enough. "And you will be the goalkeeper. Let's see how fast you move and react to the senior team's offense."

Y frowned a little. Goalkeeper? It was certainly not what she had expected or wanted. But so be it.

…

Y stretched her arms and legs and stood in front of the net, ready for her role as a goalkeeper. Her friends were watching from the bleachers, and Crystal was sitting on the bench next to the soccer field, observing her closely. Y hopped on her feet nervously, trying to get warmed up properly so that she could put on the best damn performance possible and successfully impress the coach. She had certainly gotten off on the wrong foot, and this was the best chance to rectify the situation!

… But for a long while, nothing really happened. The seniors were not putting in nearly as much pressure as she was led to believe. In fact, they seemed to be intent on being on the defense, as if testing the offensive capabilities of the first year students. Which meant Y, being the goalkeeper, was in the position to do absolutely nothing.

Y kept her guard up, in case something unexpected happened, but nothing happened as expected. The soccer ball remained on the seniors' side of the field, and the first year students were on the offensive. The seniors' goalkeeper was pretty good, so all of the shots were blocked.

"A f*cking goalkeeper…" Y grumbled quietly, watching the other soccer players having fun in the distance. "… At this rate, I'll never get to shine…" She let out a long, frustrated sigh. "Damn it, am I just wasting time here? Is this tryout doomed to fail?"

Crystal watched Y getting more and more frustrated, and then turned to look at one of the third year students on the seniors' team. Upon making eye contact, she gave him a nod. And instantly, the seniors' team switched into offense, successfully stealing the ball from the first year students and charging towards the net.

Y gasped as she realized that her chance to shine had finally arrived. She lowered herself in order to be more agile and stared at the oncoming ball while glancing at the charging opponents, mentally preparing herself for a variety of attack angles.

The senior player in possession of the ball suddenly passed to a teammate to his left. The teammate promptly kicked the ball hard, sending it flying towards the net. Y sprang into action quickly, as this attack was one of the angles she had prepared herself for. And determined to prove her worth and show Crystal that she definitely had the reaction time, the speed, and the power to excel as a soccer player, she was going to block the shot, allow her teammates to switch into offense, and do it as flashily as possible.

When the time was right, Y spun as she jumped in the air, delivering a spinning jump kick to the ball to send it flying far into the field. That way, one of her teammates would be able to take the ball and switch into offense. … Or would have, but because Y was so occupied in preparing herself for the incoming shot, she had failed to check where her teammates were. When she delivered the spinning jump kick to the ball, she had sent it flying forward, and accidentally nailed one of her teammates in the back of the head, with enough force to make him do a front flip. Y gasped and put a hand over her mouth while the other players rushed to see if that kid was still alive.

"Oh, what a kick!" Shauna shouted from the bleachers. "Even earning some front flip for style points! Nicely done, YP!"

Crystal sighed and she gave another signal to the third year students. Afterwards, she motioned one of the bench junior players to substitute for the dazed student.

"Sorry!" Y shouted as her poor victim was pulled out to the side. "… Well sh*t," she mumbled afterwards with a sigh. "Looks like I f*cked it up worse…"

And evidently, the substitute was initially seated in the benches for a reason. He wasn't fast, or agile, or had the awareness of where the ball was and where he should be in relation. … And he seemed to be terrified of Y as well, as he kept avoiding looking in her direction at all costs, and was trying harder to not be spotted than actually playing the game.

Y was focused on her teammates' whereabouts so that she wouldn't accidentally knock out another one, and thus noticed the sub's lack of motivation.

"Hey, you, replacement!" she yelled, making him jump in surprise. "Run faster! The ball is over _there_! Hurry up and be useful!"

"O – Okay!" the sub said, beginning to run as fast as he could.

"Where the f*ck are you going?!" Y roared, as she saw him running away from the ball, which was currently in the possession of the seniors' team and was coming very close, very fast. The senior player in possession of the ball was now at shooting range. "Right in front of the goal! Defend, damn it!" Y yelled out again.

The sub finally saw where the ball was, and saw the senior player kicking the ball just a couple of meters in front of him. The sub dove towards the path of the ball, trying to use his body to successfully block the attack. But the dive was just a bit too short, as the ball sailed past him just out of his reach.

The ball flew towards the goal, and Y dove to block the shot. She had responded quickly, but the ball was aimed at the very edge of the goal, as if the shooter intended the ball to hit the goal post at an angle so that it would bounce into the net. Even with Y responding very quickly, she was just barely able to swat the ball away with the top of her hands, instead of grabbing it or aiming it to where she wanted it to go.

… The ball that she had swatted flew towards the substitute and hit him in the head. And upon impact, the ball bounced off of the back of his head and back towards the goal, and rolled past Y's feet and into the net.

Y didn't notice what happened until the referee blew the whistle, signaling a goal. With a look of surprise and horror, she quickly sat up and looked behind her. The ball was in the net, despite the fact that she had definitely swatted it away with her hands. She looked ahead and saw the substitute player sitting on the grass, rubbing the back of his head in confusion, and was able to piece together what had just occurred. And from the side, Crystal was shaking her head, as if disappointed. The substitute player seemed to have realized what had happened, as he suddenly froze and slowly turned to face his doom.

Y jumped up to her feet and approached him, her eyes twitching in anger. "You piece of sh*t!" she yelled out the moment she was close to him.

"Uh… uh…" the sub stammered in terror. He quickly got to his knees and bowed. "It… it was an accident!"

Y put a foot onto his upper back and pushed down. She leaned in forward, putting in a lot more of her weight as if she intended to grind him into the ground. "… A _suicide_ goal? Are you f*cking kidding me?!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Y lifted her foot up high, with the intent of stomping down, but stopped. She glanced at Crystal, who was still observing her behavior. Y growled some more but set her foot down on the grass. She grabbed the sub by his shirt and yanked him up to his feet. "Listen, you," she growled out. "If your little suicide goal disqualifies me from joining this team, then I swear I will do to you _everything_ I did to the others back in middle school. You got that?"

The kid turned pale but nodded. "Y – Yes, ma'am…"

"Good. Now play like your life depends on it!"

…

Once again, the senior team seemed to have shifted into being on the defensive only. Y glanced at the time displayed on the practice score board. … There wasn't a lot of time left for this tryout game. At this rate, with Crystal not looking very impressed, it appeared that Y was bound to fail. And with the senior team on the defensive, there were no more opportunities for her to do anything. Did Crystal already make up her mind to not give her a chance anymore?

Y let out a long sigh and clenched her hands into fists. … Fine. If Crystal was going to keep her only as a goalkeeper during this tryout game _and_ get the senior team to only be on the defensive, then Y would have to take matters into her own hands.

"That does it!" she suddenly yelled out, getting everyone to look over at her in surprise. Y charged forward, abandoning her post as a goalkeeper and rushing towards the center of the field. She shoulder-tackled the teammate currently in possession of the ball to take it from him by force, and began to charge towards the seniors' goal.

One of the defenders of the senior team moved in front of her to block her path. Y simply kicked the soccer ball hard, sending it crashing into his chest with enough force to knock him down. She then retook the ball and hopped over his body, continuing her charge.

The next defender moved in, but made the fatal mistake of making eye contact. Seeing her fiery rage-filled eyes made him freeze in terror, and when she glared at him, it was enough to make him lose strength in his legs and simply fall backwards.

Y soon reached the seniors' goal. The goalkeeper lowered himself as he prepared for her charge.

"All right, BRING IT!" the goalkeeper roared _very_ loudly.

The roar was so loud that it was enough to force Y to falter in her steps. She winced and briefly feared if her eardrums had burst, and that moment of distraction caused her to tap the soccer ball a bit too hard given her current pace. The ball bounced forward a bit too far, and the goalkeeper saw that. He made a dive for it. And Y immediately realized that she would not be able to reach the ball and kick it out of the way fast enough. The goalkeeper would be on top of it first. And if that happened, then all Y would've accomplished here was taking the ball and delivering it to the opposing goalkeeper. It would make an ass out of her and certainly do the exact opposite of impressing Crystal.

Y clenched her teeth. There was one thing she could do now. She quickened her pace, deliberately running into the goalkeeper as he dove. He grabbed the ball just as his shoulder hit her knee.

Y shrieked out in pain as she fell forward, crashing into the ground hard. She curled up into a ball as she clutched at her left knee, rolling on the ground and writhing in pain.

"Ah! My f*cking knee!" she cried out. "I think you broke my f*cking knee! You son of a bitch! The f*ck is wrong with you?! Why would you do MMA in the middle of a soccer game?! You piece of sh*t! Ah, my knee!"

"Oh! That's a foul!" Shauna shouted from the bleachers. "Ref! That's a foul!"

"Yeah, give her a penalty kick!" Tierno shouted as well.

The referee briefly considered the events that just happened and nodded. He blew into the whistle to signal the foul and to give Y the penalty kick.

Y heard the whistle and immediately stopped writhing in pain. "Oh, sweet!" she said as she promptly rose to her feet.

The goalkeeper briefly chuckled before rising to his feet and prepared for the penalty kick. Y received the ball and lightly jumped in the air to warm herself up some more. She glanced at the time displayed in the scoreboard. There were only a few seconds left. So this penalty kick would be the last shot at a goal. This had to count.

"Okay, bring it!" the goalkeeper yelled.

"Here goes!" Y yelled as she dashed forward towards the ball. The goalkeeper shifted his weight as he predicted where the ball would go. Y noticed the motion so she shifted the angle of her foot just before making contact so the ball would fly on a slightly different trajectory.

The goalkeeper dove towards where he predicted the ball would go, but realized at the last moment that his prediction was wrong. But since he was already in the air, he could only try to stretch out his limbs to block the shot, even if it was ultimately futile. Despite his best efforts, the ball grazed past his hand and into the net. The referee blew the whistle again to signify the goal.

"Yes!" Y exclaimed happily as she jumped into the air, with her fist raised high in triumph. Now the scoreboard displayed 1:1.

The other first year students in her team rushed over to congratulate the goal, while the senior team goalkeeper slowly rose to his feet. He gave her a short applause as he walked over.

"Well played," he said with a smile.

Y momentarily looked surprised, but soon beamed in joy. Already, her wishes were coming true. She wanted to join a team so that she could start getting friendly with other people instead of being feared by them. And… despite a little hiccup at the start, this soccer tryout was certainly working well! Now if only Crystal would allow her to join the team officially…

"Thanks!" Y said with a bright smile. "It was a close call there at the end! It was real fun! I'm looking forward to playing more with you guys!" Her smile soon dropped as she turned to look over at Crystal. "… I hope…"

Crystal slowly crossed her arms and sighed. ' _She's still far too aggressive and needs to tone down her language. She has a lot of strength and speed and the reflexes, but her interaction with teammates need a lot of work. She certainly has the skills, if she was able to score against Black, one of our most rock-steady goalkeepers. And she was able to block the senior students' offenses as well. … In terms of skill and ability, we definitely need her. She can work tremendously well in every position possible. But her personality and behavior… she could bring a lot of trouble that we definitely don't need. … What should I do…_ '

"So… coach, what do you think?" asked one of the benched players.

Crystal blinked and saw that all the players were gathering around her, including Y, and all of them were waiting for her response. Well then. Time for a final test. Crystal stood up straight and cleared her throat.

"That was… an interesting performance," she began, observing Y's expression. "I wouldn't call it an exceptionally good one, however."

"So… did I fail?" Y asked, her expression darkening.

Crystal shrugged. "Maybe. I'll have to think about it. Come by tomorrow, and we'll see." She lightened her expression a bit. "Your penalty kick performance was quite unexpected. I certainly didn't expect anyone among the first years to be able to score a goal against Black. You certainly have potential, Y. Now only if you can do something about your temper…" She shook her head and shifted her focus to everyone else. "Good work today, everyone. That'll be all for today. It's apparently going to rain tomorrow, so I'll see all of you at the gymnasium."

The other students began to dissipate, but Y remained in her spot. Crystal took a drink from her water bottle and looked at her questioningly. Y didn't ask anything and instead, stared into her eyes for a while, as if trying to read her thoughts. Crystal saw the intense desire in the girl's eyes to be a part of the team, and gave her a faint smile.

Y definitely noticed the smile, and seemed to have taken it as a good sign. She beamed in joy and gave her a polite bow before heading back towards the school to change out of her gym clothes. Her group of friends all bowed to her as well before following their friend.

Crystal chuckled as she watched the group disappear past the school entrance. Oh, this certainly had been an interesting day. And if today was any indicator…

…

A few hours later, Crystal finished all of her tasks and left her office to head home. She shut the door and locked it, and for a while, remained standing in front of the door as she thought about what had happened today.

Despite everything that happened, the soccer team ended up gaining an _interesting_ new member who showed a lot of potential. If only she could hold her temper… But at the very least, the girl would definitely be an invaluable asset to the team once she properly trained and practiced.

Crystal smiled as she thought of the teamwork plays that were now made possible thanks to Y joining the team. Oh, the next few weeks were definitely going to be very interesting…

"Working late again, Crys?" came a familiar voice from behind.

Crystal jumped in surprise as she suddenly snapped out of her thoughts. She turned around and smiled with a friendly wave.

"Oh, hi, Gold. And yeah, you know how it is."

Gold walked over with a wave of his own, and noticed the unusually bright expression. "… You certainly look happy today. Something really good happen or something?"

Crystal chuckled and nodded. "Yeah. Sure did. I have a feeling that the soccer team is going to change a _lot_ , and for the better. I can't wait!"

"Oh, that's good news. But what happened? Got some talented new recruits?"

"Just one, but this girl shows a lot of potential," Crystal said with a smile. "She kind of reminds me of Sapphire, really. As long as she can tone down her aggression, she will be an irreplaceable member of the team."

Gold chuckled. "Another one, eh?"

Crystal nodded, and as she walked alongside him, began to tell him all she knew about Y and all that she had done today. Gold slowly grinned as he listened. Well, if this Y was anything like what Crystal was describing, then Gold just _had_ to see this girl for himself. Sure sounds like this girl would be quite… useful for his purposes too.

At the very least, Red would be quite interested in meeting this girl.


	5. The New Encounter

Chapter 5: The New Encounter

Next day…

Y lightly tossed and turned in her bed. She had gradually woken up from her sleep, but was still sleepy enough that she wasn't willing to get up. Besides, her mom hadn't tried to wake her up yet, so it wasn't time to get up to prepare to go to school. So until then, she'd just relax and see if she could get a few more minutes of sleep. She embraced a rolled up clump of the blanket tight in her arms with a relaxed smile.

… But it felt a little _too_ bright in her room right now. Normally, if this was around 5 or 6 am, the sun wouldn't have fully risen, so her room would've been pretty dark. But right now, it was quite bright, as if the sun was already high up in the air. … Weird. Did her mom come in for a bit for some reason and then left the light on?

Y grumbled something and rolled onto a different side just as a thought popped into her mind. ' _… Didn't mom say that she was going away somewhere today?_ ' Immediately, Y's eyes snapped open and she hastily sat up. She looked to her side towards her desk and at the alarm clock. It was a little past noon. "Oh, sh*t!" she cried out as she jumped out of her bed.

 _Late_ was an understatement. Apparently, she had forgotten to set the alarm last night, having forgotten that her mother wasn't going to be here to wake her up. Damn it, damn it, damn it. No wonder the room was so bright. The bright ass sunlight pouring into her room between the blinds was more than enough to illuminate the whole place. How did that not wake her up sooner?! Damn it.

Y hastily threw off her clothes and frantically dashed around her room, looking for her uniform. But in her hurry, she couldn't remember where she had put it. She forced herself to stop running around and took a deep breath.

"Okay… calm… calm…" she told herself. "I'm already stupidly late. A few more minutes doesn't change anything." She scanned around her room and only found her discarded sleepwear. She opened the closet and found her neatly washed and folded black uniform and calmly put it on.

In about 10 more minutes, she had finished preparing for what was left of the school day. By the time she got to the school, she'd have like just two classes left before the school day ended, but… the important thing was the soccer club afterwards. … At least she wouldn't be late for that! If she was late for that, the coach would kick her ass out faster than she could blink.

Y grabbed her bag and quickly left her house and remembered to lock the door. Fearing that she might lose the key at some point, she put it away in a pocket deep inside her bag and then began to sprint towards the school.

It was supposed to rain later that day, but the rainclouds weren't quite here yet. The skies were still mostly _very_ bright, making her feel more embarrassed about having slept in so late. Y wondered about how the soccer practice was going to go during rain. The coach said that they'd meet at the gymnasium, so maybe just kicking practice?

Y groaned and put a hand over her face. … It was going to rain later that day, and… she didn't bring an umbrella. Well, this day was off to a wonderful start… halfway through the daylight hours.

"Hey, hey, where you running off to?" came a rough voice from the side, snapping her out of her thoughts.

Y stopped running and glanced over, and saw four guys dressed in the second year uniforms, each with a lit cigarette in their mouths. Of course delinquents would be taking a smoke break outside, _far_ away from school, during school hours.

"I don't have time for this," Y said as she tried to resume running.

One of the delinquents stepped in front of her though, blocking her path. "Hey, you're that troublesome first year kid," he said, sneering at her.

"Perfect. It's about time you got here," said another as he stepped behind her.

"We've been looking for you, you see. We need to deliver you a message."

Y let out a sigh and tapped her foot impatiently as the four delinquents surrounded her completely. "Guys… you're going to make me be late for school."

One of the delinquents checked his watch. "… You're already like 5 hours late. Don't try to pin this all on us!"

"And this will only take a minute if you just stand there," said another.

Y rolled her eyes. "I don't have time for this sh*t." She immediately side-stepped and kicked the guy to her right with a side kick right to the jaw, knocking him down in one hit. She then lunged towards the guy in front, punching him on the nose, before swiveling around on her heel and ramming her elbow into the guy behind her and sweeping the leg of the guy to her left.

Now that all four were down, she quickly rose to her feet and prepared to run again when something shiny caught her attention. It seemed that some coins fell out of the pocket of one of the delinquents. … Well, it was past lunch time, and she hadn't eaten anything yet, so she'd have to rely on vending machine stuff for sustenance until dinner, so… She quickly picked up the coins and resumed her sprint towards the school.

Once she was long gone, the delinquents began to sit up, all nursing their pain.

"Ow, damn it… why the hell did she attack us?" one of them groaned out. "We only wanted to tell her something…"

"What part of 'delivering a message' did she misinterpret?! … And she even took my lunch money! … What's left of it, anyways…"

"Ow… come on, let's just go back and report. Recruitment failed."

…

10 minutes later, Y finally reached her classroom and quietly opened the rear door. She slowly peeked in and saw that the teacher was currently writing something long on the chalkboard. Good. He'll be distracted for a while. Y quietly tiptoed in, aiming to reach her seat before he turned to see her.

All the students in the classroom turned to look at her. Y cast a few quick glances at some of them and made a quick motion with her hand around her neck, signaling the students that anyone who makes a noise about her entrance was going to be absolutely f*cked. All the students instantly looked away, focusing on the chalkboard once again. Y finally reached her desk and quietly pulled her chair out and sat down. And within seconds of her sitting down, the school bell rang, indicating that the period was over.

"Nice, YP," Shauna whispered quietly, pinching her own leg to stop herself from giggling.

"Shut up," Y grumbled quietly.

"You could've just stayed home for today. You already missed well over half of the school day."

"To be honest, I mostly came in just for the soccer team," Y said as she pretended to pack up to mimic the other students. "Coach Crystal would kick me out in a heartbeat if I was late or absent on my first official day. So I can't afford to miss it. And I'm excited to see what'll happen there."

"Good point. Well, come on, YP. We'll be doing homework together anyways, so you wouldn't have missed much."

Y followed her friend out of the classroom, and in her peripheral vision, she saw the teacher staring at her with a slight frown. Y gulped and averted eye contact, feigning innocence to the best of her abilities. The teacher simply shook his head and looked down at some document on his desk.

"I hope I don't get in serious sh*t for today," she mumbled once she was out of the classroom.

"You didn't get in any serious trouble for all the other things you've done in this school already. So I doubt you'll get in one now for missing out on over half of one school day," Shauna said. "Especially if it was an accident. … It _was_ an accident, right?"

"Yeah. I forgot that my mom wasn't going to be here to wake me up this morning, and forgot to set the alarm."

"You'll be fine then. And besides, you're going to have other concerns soon."

Y stopped in her tracks. "What do you mean?"

Shauna glanced around before whispering. "There's been a certain second year girl who's out to get you. She's been slandering you pretty hard, apparently. Something about how your _violent_ tendencies are going to get the school's soccer team in serious trouble and even disqualified from the regional tournament, and so that the soccer team should kick you out before anything happens."

Y frowned, suddenly wondering if the delinquents who had attacked her earlier were related to this news. Or maybe this girl was one of those second year bullies that she beat up in the washroom on the third day? "… Do you know why this girl hates me? And what does she look like?"

"It's not the ones you beat up in the washroom, if that's what you're thinking," Shauna said. "They might have more reasons to hate you than most, but I don't think they're stupid enough to try anything against you. Anyways. You remember how that goalkeeper applauded you yesterday? Apparently _someone_ got jealous because of that."

Y tilted her head. "… Seriously? _That's_ it?"

"I assume this girl has a crush on that guy, and so is hypersensitive to everything related to him." Shauna snickered a bit. "Maybe you should _talk_ to this girl, eh? And _convince_ her to leave you alone. I don't have a name, but she's a brunette usually with a very long ponytail."

"… How helpful. It's not like there are just five brunettes in this school," Y grumbled.

The brunette shrugged. "I guess you'll just have to keep an eye on that goalkeeper, and see if you can spot any brunettes trying to get chummy with him."

"All right. I'll take care of this. And I better do it fast before the rumors snowball."

…

Few hours later…

…

Y finished changing back into her school clothes and exited out of the change room. She glanced around to see if she could find Black, but he wasn't in sight. Either he was still in the change room, or had already left. But given how she had changed into her clothes so quickly, she was confident that Black was still inside the change room. So if she just waited near the school entrance, she'd be able to see him heading home.

It was raining pretty hard outside, as forecasted. And of course, Y had forgotten her umbrella, so there was no way to avoid getting absolutely drenched on the way back. With a sigh, she took off her black outer jacket and draped it over her bag, so that it would have a better chance at staying dry. She doubted it would be that effective, but it was better than nothing.

She remained by the school's main entrance, so that she would say out of the rain and still be able to spot Black whenever he emerged from the gym's exit. There weren't that many students waiting outside, as most had already headed home. Of the few that remained, only one was a girl with brown hair that was long enough to fit the description of her _target_ , tied in a really big ponytail. Now to see if this girl reacted to Black. … This was a half-assed plan as any, but she didn't have any other leads at the moment.

Within a few minutes, Black stepped out of the gym exit, and the suspect brunette ran up to him. Y paid close attention and from what she could see, the brunette seemed to be quite happy to be talking to Black, and he seemed pretty happy too. So it seemed like these two were quite close; close enough that the girl would get jealous of any possible "intruder" to their relationship.

' _That's the one…_ ' Y thought as she narrowed her eyes. Now it was time to discreetly follow them until they split, and then follow the brunette girl until an opportunity presented itself.

The two second year students began to walk away from the school, their umbrellas held in their outer hands so that they could continue talking to each other. Y waited until they were sufficiently far enough away before she began her pursuit.

Now another part of the half-assed-ness of the plan presented itself. What if this brunette's home was closer than Black's? … Y would then maybe have to resort to the much less effective, but _peaceful_ approach, and just try to _talk_ to the brunette while Black was also present. Though in her experience, trying to talk sense into these kinds of people never worked out at all. It was like reading a book to a cow. But Y supposed that she'd cross that bridge once she got there.

Fortunately though, Black's home was apparently much closer. Y hid behind a tree and watched as Black waved at the brunette and headed inside his house. The brunette waved back with a smile until the door closed and she began to slowly head home as well.

' _Well, I guess it all worked out in the end anyways,_ ' Y thought as she resumed following her target. She quickened her pace to intercept, while glancing around to see if there were any other people around. Given the current time and the weather, she predictably couldn't see anyone else in the streets, which was perfect.

By the time Y managed to reach her target, the two were walking past a series of buildings, which created convenient alleyways. "Excuse me! Mind if I share your umbrella for a bit?" she asked loudly as she ducked her way underneath the umbrella, and put a drenched arm around the brunette's shoulders, as if she was a real close friend.

"H – Huh?" the brunette exclaimed in shock.

Y immediately steered her into the alleyway before she could put up much of a resistance. "Come over here for a bit, would you?" Once they were sufficiently far enough into the alleyway, she let go of the brunette and pulled out from underneath the umbrella.

"Wh – Who are you?" the brunette demanded, her voice shaking.

"You should already know who I am," Y said coldly, crossing her arms. "After all, you've been spreading some bad rumors about me."

The brunette blinked. "… Huh?"

Y menacingly stepped forward. "And you see, I can't have people trying to ruin the one good thing I have going for me in the school. So I'll have to make an example out of you."

The brunette gasped in horror and stumbled backwards just as Y charged forward. "W – Wait, wait! What are you talk-"

…

Next day…

…

Y followed Shauna into the cafeteria for lunch. Just like how it was back in middle school, lunch times were when Y could hear about her damn reputation, usually from Shauna and her network of friends and gossip. It was how Y knew who she had to _talk_ to in order to _resolve_ certain issues in the past, and it sure looked like that's how things were going to be in high school as well.

While Y went into the "store" to look at what awful cafeteria food she would be forced to consume today, Shauna would be chatting or texting her network of friends to see what was going on today. And sure enough, when Y returned to the table, she could see Shauna staring into her phone.

"So, what's going on now?" Y asked as she sat across the table from her, and next to X.

"Well, it seems that that girl _really_ hates you," Shauna said. "She's still trying to spread the rumors from yesterday. But at least I know what she looks like now."

"I thought I taught her a lesson," Y said as she clenched her hands into fists. "Do I need to teach her a harder lesson?"

"Clearly, whatever you did wasn't enough," Shauna said as she glanced past Y. "I mean, look at her over there, glaring at you. She clearly hates your guts."

Y turned around, scanning the other tables to see the girl from yesterday. "… Um… where? I can't find her."

"Third table, in the far right. See the brunette with the really long ponytail? That's her."

Y looked at the right table and the right spot, and… saw the brunette glaring in her direction. But… this one had _light_ brown hair tied into a _long_ ponytail. "… Wait. … _That's_ her?"

"… Yeah. I mentioned brunette with a really long ponytail, didn't I?" Shauna said, sounding baffled. She then let out a laugh. "Wait. Then… who did you…"

Y put a hand over her mouth. "Oh crap. Then… who the hell was that girl with the _dark_ brown hair, in a _big_ ponytail, that I stuffed into the garbage can yesterday?!"

"Well, you better find out and apologize like crazy," Shauna said, still sounding quite amused. "You don't want unnecessary enemies, now do you?"

Y groaned and put a hand over her face now. "Oh, sh*t…"

…

Meanwhile…

…

Black looked up from his textbook when he heard movement, and saw his friend walking over to sit at her desk next to his. And to his surprise, she seemed to be limping a little.

"Hey… you okay, White?"

White winced as she sat down. "Ow… No. Some crazy blonde girl beat the crap out of me yesterday."

Black frowned as he could now see the girl's black eye. "… Why? What happened?"

"I have no idea," White grumbled out. "She just said something about me spreading rumors or something. She then beat me up, folded me in half, and stuffed me in an empty garbage can! What'd I do to deserve that?!" She winced again and put a hand over her stomach. "… That girl hits _hard_ too."

"A violent blonde girl…" Black mumbled as a thought occurred. "… What was her hairstyle? And was she wearing like all black or something?"

"Long ponytail, and… yeah, her clothes were all black," White answered. Her eyes opened wide for a bit before she suddenly winced again. "Wait… was that… _that_ girl?! The one mentioned around the school? The one that Faitsu talked about?! … The new soccer player that _you_ talked about?!"

"… It does sound like Y," Black admitted. "But… why would she attack you? Huh. Something's not right." He shook his head and his expression turned serious. "… I guess I should talk to her about this…"

* * *

 **Wings is the only story where Black will address White by her name, and similarly for Diamond and Pearl addressing Platinum. … Though** _ **technically**_ **, White is a club president, so "Miss President" can still work, but… ehn…**


End file.
